


The Peter Squad Oneshots

by MarvelFan11



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFan11/pseuds/MarvelFan11
Summary: After his parents, and his Uncle Ben's deah he never would have thought he would get to have a big family again until he got bit by a radioactive spider and well you know the rest now he's got the biggest family ever with May included.OROneshots or multiple oneshots with Peter and his adventures with everyone in the Marvel cinematic universe





	1. Radioactive!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is another new story that I’ve been wanting to do. (IMPORTANT A/N) This is sorta what I originally wanted to do with the Peter squad ish it was confusing, but I decided to do it with one shots which can turn into like little one shot stories if that makes sense and I’m also in the middle of writing another story set after endgame but it’s an au so that’s also why it’s been a while since I’ve last written so I’ll be doing that as well. Also, if anyone has any requests in this story please do say so in the comments and I’ll try and get to them but I just don’t do spiderpool or starker that’s all Anyway to the important part. (ENDGAME SPOILERS, DON’T HAVE TO READ) I FREAKEN SAW ENDGAME AND LIKE HOY CRAP WHAT! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! OH MY GOD IT WAS SO AWESOME BUT SO SAD! My favourite part was when they all returned in the battle and when it wwas the fight scene just with captian America, thor and Ironaman I was really hoping they would appear and then they did!!! And-and Peter and-and Tony reunited and it was awesome because they finally hugged and-and it was amazing but it was so sad and uughh! And now I can’t wait for Far from home to come ot because the trailers look amazing and so cool and I can’t think of anything more to say so enjoy:) (I don’t own Marvel)

Radioactive!

Tony was in his lab working on a new suit when he heard it. He stood up, dropping everything in his hands and ran to the noise. He’d thought they were joking! He didn’t think they would actually do this? Oh God, why, why would they do this? Anything but this god aweful noise.

He clamped his hands over his ears as he came closer to the noise. They were in the common room. Where was Steve or Natasha? Surely, they would’ve heard this by now unless… oh no.

He barged into the room.

“RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE! WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE! TO THE NEW AGE-WOA-WOAH!” There in the middle of the room was a stage wand who was standing on it was Peter with a microphone in his hand and singing at the top of his lungs with Professor Hulk. They were back to back and pointing to the crowd who consisted of Pepper, Morgan? Rhodey, Steve and Natasha!

MJ was close to the front of the stage as her eyes were locked with Peter as they sung. Who were all dancing to the music?

Scott was on drums, bobbing his head up and down and singing along very badly to it and Shuri was on Guitar along with Ned and Harley and was that Wanda? On piano?

“RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE! WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE!” Tony walked over to where Pepper and Morgan were dancing an tapped on her shoulder.

“You do know they are singing very badly right? It’s not just me is it?” He asked still in shock. Pepper laughed and wiggled her hands in the air at the beat of the music.

“Come on Tony, they’re not that bad. It’s fun, they’re having fun.” She smiled and took his hand.  “Come on, join in.” Tony scowled a little before looking down at Morgan who had the biggest smile on her face and before looking up at Peter on stage who was doing dabs with Professor Hulk and looked at everyone in the room. He guessed they needed a break.

“WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE! TO THE NEW AGE!”  Peter shouted at the top of his lungs as he and Professor Hulk chest bumped each other which got everyone cheering. He would have to take Peter to Hellen Cho after this just to be safe.

“I guess.” And he danced along with Pepper and everyone else.


	2. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter walked into that lab that morning Tony knew something was wrong with Peter an dhe'll be damned if he didn't find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy guys, so sorry it's been a while since I've last updated. I was really busy with school but now I'm on holidays i have more time to write:) ANyway i did mention this in the last chapter but it was in with the rambling about the movie or something and I don't know if you guys read it or not but that's ok but please if any of you have any REQUESTS! I would be grateful I will try and get to all of them I just need some inpiration for this book I have a few ideas that I am also working on at the moment but please if you have any requests then just mention it in the comments in the chapters but I don't do starker or spideypool cause yeah also I got inspired by a post on tumblreso I don't know if i am ment to do a disclamer in that ornot but it was just one of the lines that I borrowed from it or something but yeah anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter it's not a lot but hope you like it:)   
> (I don't own Marvel)

_His insides felt like they were tearing themselves apart; slowly, one by one each of his cells were coming apart, inch by inch._

_And there was nothing he could do about it except his super healing which was only just making it worse because it’s trying to reattach his cells back together in the split second they are disappearing and it hurts, it hurts so much he just wants to cry he want to fall into May’s or Ned or MJ’s arms or even Mr Starks and that’s what he did he just collapsed into his arms on that strange orange planet with old ruins that he would’ve though they were cool on another day and he just cried._

_“Mr Stark, I-I don’t know what’s happening. Please s-sir I don’t know-I don’t want to go, please help!” He screamed and sobbed into his chest and apart a teeny, tiny part of him thought he should be a bit embarrassed about this but the overbearing, sharp burning pain that was coursing through him at the moment overpowered that feeling and he continued to sob and beg for Mr Stark to stop it because it was Mr Stark-Ironman-THE Tony Stark he was holding onto right now for comfort could do anything, he was the smartest person alive so he could fix this…right?_

_His hands started to disappear. Oh God-he was disappearing! He was going to vanish like that antenna lady and the big, purple tattoo alien and the other guy too (he couldn’t remember any ones names) he didn’t want to die. He wasn’t ready yet._

_He collapsed onto the ground, legs no gone. His body disappearing by the second. He looked towards the sky one more time before a memory popped into his head._

_‘And if you die, I feel like that’s on me.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

When Peter came into the lab that morning Tony knew that something was wrong and he knew he had to do something but he knew that Peter wouldn’t tell him straight up not like Morgan would so he would have to try the stealth way. Activating Stealth-Dad-mode-to-see-what’s-wrong-with-his-super-powered-hormonal-teenaged-kid protocol. I-it’s a working title but it’ll stay for now.

“Hey Pete, how are you?” He asked, brows furrowed as he watched carefully as Peter sat down slowly and muttered.

“I’m okay.” They worked in silence after that. It was weird and kinda unformattable. Usually Peter would be chatting about his day or week and things that happened on patrol but today it was just radio silence.

Something was going on in Peter’s head he has a few ideas, but he doesn’t want to pry. He knew how Peter was he knew that Peter wasn’t going to tell him straight up. Every few seconds he would glance up at Peter to see how he was doing. It wasn’t until he realised that Peter wasn’t even reading the page and was now just staring at the book and the slight tremble I his hands was what finally made him pry.

“So, you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Ok, maybe a little harsh or well at least mayb a little too full on. The startled jump and the surprised look on the kids face answered that question.

“Wha-what?” He asked. Tony looked at him as if he grew three heads.

 He almost jumped when Peter spoke up-it wasn’t even loud it was just barely a whisper.

“I don’t want to turn into dust again.” His lips wobbled as he spoke tears threatening to fall and Tony knew exactly what was going on now. He stared at his hands as if expecting to disappear right in that moment and Tony could see the fear in his eyes as clear as day and he wished his kid didn’t have to feel like that. “E-every night I feel it. I can feel it happening all over again and again and again. And it just won’t stop and-and it hurts. I can feel every piece of my body ripping into tiny little shreds then putting itself back together and I just can’t take it anymore.” He’s full on sobbing now covering his face in his hands as if trying to hide it from Tony. He couldn’t take it anymore; he lunged his left arm around the-his Kid as if and his right holding his arms as if trying to shield and protect him from any dark forces that were out there. This was his kid and he was in pain. He carefully paced his arm around Peter’s shoulders and held his hands with the other one holding him to make sure he knows that he isn’t alone.

“You’re not going to turn into dust.” The kid removed his hands and gave him an incredulous look. “Because I’m not going to let it happen. Any danger that threatens you or Morgan or Pepper or anyone else on this Earth I’m going to stop it. I won’t let anything happens to you again. I promise you that.” He didn’t respond at first. He sat there staring up at Tony his eyes shifting from disbelieving into trusting.

“But what about you?” He asked and Tony’s heart swelled with pride. Damn, this kid. How could he have been so lucky to have met him? He ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry about me, I have you guys to have my back.” He smiled and Peter smiled back. Peter’s head fell back into Tony’s chest and Tony wrapped his arm around him again.

“It’s ok Spiderbaby, I’ve got you.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed it I finally got chapter out. I've had a few ideas for this chapter but i wasn't sure what and then doubts came in and made me stop writing for a while but I'm trying to move forward from that and just write but yeah like i said before if any one has any requests i will gladly write them :)thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


	3. RADIOACTIVE part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his group of friends singing Radioactive again but this time it's Infront of the whole school and flash is in complete confusion...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, really sorry that it's been a while since I've last updated I've just been busy with life and ugh... And kinda sorry that this chapter isnt that great but I needed to write this because of the stuff that's been happening with Marvel and Sony it's just ugh but at least they're still continuing making more movies with Tom Holland so that's good and I'm kinda hoping they'll be a whole lot more though instead of just two but probably not but don't know but also I know it was like a month ago but haven't really. Said anything but I saw Far from Home and I know everyone has at this point but like oh my god what was that ending! Like holy crap!!! Haha, anyway hope u enjoy the chapter and also I will get to your requests soon:)

To say Flash was confused was an understatement. He sat in their on his usual table cafeteria, mouth gaping wide open as if a whole truck could fit through it with a half eaten burger hanging from his mouth as his wide eyes stared in shock at the scene before him.  


"RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE! WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE! WOAH! RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE!" There, standing on top of the tables in the middle of the cafeteria was none other than Penis Parker with his weird other friends singing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons at the top of their lungs. What the fuck was going on?

"I'M WAKiNG UP TO ASH AND DUST! I WIPE MY BROW AND SWEATING MY RUST! I'M BREATHING THE CHEMICLES-" All five of them took a deep breath in and then out, mimicking the sound from the song. They were singing it so bad that it hurt Flash's ears and the worst part was that they weren't even singing in the right order!

Parker was at the front, hands stretched out and a huge dorky grin on his face. Cooper or keenly or whatever his name was was next to him on his right and on his left was Leeds. Standing beside Leeds was MJ and on Keenly's side was Princess Shuri (Who was apparently attending this school this year). They all had the same dorky grin on their faces.

"WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE! TO THE NEW AGE! WOOO-AH! WOOO-AH!" Okay, where was Principal Morita?

And why was everyone dancing to this?

This was officially the weirdest day of Flash's life.

"RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE! WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE! All SYSTEMS GO, THE SUN HASN'T DIED I FEEL IT IN MY BONES STRAIGHT FROM INSIDE-RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE! WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE TO THE NEW AGE! WOOAH!" Yep, Flash was in complete, utter confusion.

"RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE!"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry that it's not probably that great but I just wanted to update this and wanted to write this so hope u enjoyed it:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter:) It's not much but I've got a lot of ideas in my head and I can't wait to write them, it's actually kinda funny because I've been watching the 100 and they play radioactive and I just got this idea and I was like why not so her eit is. Sorry if it's not that great but it's only the first chaoter but other oneshots will be better though, hopefully. and it will also be part of the Peter squad series once i've worked out how to do that. Also like I've said aboe if you have any requests please do say so in the comments and I'll try to get to them when I can but thanks for reading and stay tuned :)


End file.
